Pozzolan accelerators comprising “zeolite” or “feldspathoid” catalysts have been used to increase the practical amount of Portland Cement replacement with pozzolan in cementitious blends. Unfortunately, cementitious compositions comprising pozzolans and “zeolite” or “feldspathoid” catalysts do not tend to exhibit a sufficiently high 28 day compressive strength in actual use in certain applications.